A Christmas Carol
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: Severus is visited by three sprits. Will he learn what he needs to know or will be follow down the same path as his old friend. M for language, violence and some smut.


**I'm watching Christmas movies and thought this might work. I don't own Harry Potter or a Christmas Carol. This story has little to do with the HP books or movies. I'll post the first chapter and tell me if you want more. It won't be a long story like a Fall Through Time is. **

Severus sat in his potion lab in the basement of his home working. It didn't matter anyway that it was Christmas Eve, why would he care about such a stupid holiday. Hermione was apprenticing under him to become a potion master. He was getting frustrated with her, she kept looking at the clock on the wall. She had been all day and he was getting tired of it. It was bad enough she wasn't coming in tomorrow but now she was hardly getting any work done today. Severus must not heard the front door as he jumped some as Lucius walked into the basement. Severus rolled his eyes, Lucius was going to invite him to another stupid Christmas dinner.

"Happy Christmas Ms. Granger." Lucius bowed kissed her hand. Hermione giggled as Severus sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I told you to call me Hermione." She blushed.

"Lucius then Hermione." He winked at her. Severus could feel his blood boil. He had no feeling for the witch but he hated it when Lucius flirted.

"Severus old man." His friend came up and shook his hand. "Happy Christmas."

Severus smirked. "Not you too. I had Draco and Harry practically waking me up this morning bagging on my door reminding me."

"They called over and informed us of your lack of decorations again this year." Lucius looked around the lab.

"I wish you all let me celebrate the holidays how I see fit." Severus growled as turned back to the potion.

"You don't keep it old man and since you left Hogwarts we are concerned by your lack of celebrating anything." Lucius held his walking stick closer and he pulled his cloak in. The lab was freezing. He saw Hermione shivering in the corner of his eye.

"I like my peace." Severus never looked up.

Lucius bent down closer to Severus. "At least turn the heat up in here. Hermione is freezing."

Severus looked over at the girl. "She is a witch, she can put up a heat charm if she is cold."

Lucius wanted to him hit him with his walking stick. "Come have dinner with us tomorrow."

"No." Severus went back to work.

"What do you mean no?" Lucius' face was getting red.

"I mean leave me alone. Christmas is a bother and anybody who celebrates it is a fool." Lucius looked over at Hermione after Severus finished and saw a tear run down the girls face. It was obvious to everybody but Severus that this child liked him, maybe even loved him. "Now if you will see yourself out I am busy." Severus waved his hand.

"Think what you will but I don't think only a fool would celebrate Christmas, I think only a fool would hate the holiday. But I will leave you to yourself. Good day old man. Good day Hermione." Lucius bowed and kissed Hermione's hand again causing her blush to go deeper.

Severus whispered under his breath. "Bah Hum Bug."

The day was long but the clock finally chimed seven. Hermione put away everything she was working on.

"I am correct in assuming you want the whole day off tomorrow?" He stood up and glared at her. She lowered her head and mumbled something. "Silly girl speak up."

"If it is covenant or acceptable to you." She looked up at him. He noticed her eyes were the color off dark honey.

He shook his head, he was not going to fall for those eyes. "It is not covenant or acceptable to lose a whole day of work for a silly holiday. But since I am the only wizard in the world who thinks that you may be off tomorrow. But be here at 7:30 the next day not 8:30. These potions are not going to make themselves for St. Mongo's." She nodded and grabbed her cloak.

"Master Snape." She was putting her cloak on.

"What is it now you daft girl." He looked at her.

She was fighting back the tears. "Would you like to spend Christmas at my flat? I don't do much."

"Oh you are not going to be with the golden boy and his husband at the Manor with Lucius and Narcissa." He smirked.

"No, I mean they invited me but I was thinking of having a quiet day to myself." She sniffled some.

"Wouldn't it be counterproductive for me to spend the day with you if you want a day to yourself?" He glared at her.

She sighed and nodded. "I guess so sir. Good night." She turned and left him in the basement to his own thoughts.

Severus finished his potion close to ten and started heading up his stairs. He was thinking of what he should make for dinner as he reached for the door knob. The knob moaned and transformed in front of him. It had the face of Albus Dumbledore. He took a step back as the knob winked at him. Severus closed his eyes and opened them. The door knob was a door knob again. He shook his head, working long hours will cause anybody to lose it at times he thought as he went into his kitchen. He got his bowl of soup and sat down in his living room in front of the fire.

"Hello Severus." A shadow of a figure was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Oh bloody hell." Severus put his bowl down on the table next to his chair. "I should have known with the door knob it was you."

The man laughed. "You did better than Dickens, it took him half the night from what I heard."

"Yes and Dickens was a muggle, Dumbledore." Severus glared at him. "I know ghost exists but my question is why bother me. Didn't you torture me enough when you were alive?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I lived my life alone and you are going down that path." Albus leaned forward some.

"Give me a break. You mean you came here tonight to bother me to make sure I don't end up like you a meddling old man." Severus pressed him lips together. "Trust me I have no interest in meddling with people's lives. Now if you will excuse me my soup is getting cold."

"No I am not done." Albus stood up. "You will be visited by three sprits tonight."

"Oh great we are going all out Dickens, never be said you did not a flare for dramatics." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is Christmas and what better time to visit your past, your present and your future." Albus smiled.

"I guess we are going all out and I can't get out seeing these sprits?" Albus nodded to Severus question. "Well when should I be expecting them?"

"The first when the clock strikes one, the second when the clock strikes two and the third when the clock strikes midnight?"

"Is the third one using a time turner? You know that's out of order?" Severus was not amused by a night of uninterrupted sleep.

"Yes I know but it's the rules and one thing I can say about my life is, well never mind I never went by the rules. Anyway that's how it works." Albus was heading to the door.

"You are forgetting the part where I will see you no more." Severus turned his head to the departing ghost.

"That would be silly, I plan on visiting quite often." He winked again as Severus moaned. He was alone in his living room and with cold soup. He hated Christmas. "Bah Hum Bug."


End file.
